


Marriage

by planetundersiege



Series: Stomco Week 2018 [6]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Dresses, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Mewni, Multi, OT3, Oneshot, Polyamorous Wedding, Stomco, Stomco week, Svtfoe, Tomstarco, Tuxedos, Wedding, starco, tomco - Freeform, tomstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Stomco week 2018: Day 6: Marriage.The triad is tying the knot.





	Marriage

Marco and Tom stood at the altar of Mewni, wearing matching black tuxes and matching smiles on their faces. This was they wedding day after all, the only one missing was Star.

The Mewni orchestra was carefully playing, and both of the men blushed when they saw their beautiful bride in her white silk dress, walking next to her father. She too smiled. Most of the public cried, the Diazes hugged Wrathmelior, all three of them crying. Dave held an umbrella so that his wife’s acid tears wouldn’t burn the parents of his soon son in law. Moon tried to keep a straight face, but on the inside she screamed of happiness, her precious daughter was finally marrying Tom and Marco. They would make perfect kings of Mewni, she knew it. Those three loved each other more than words could explain, it was obvious and everyone noticed. It was rather a surprise that they already had turned twenty three before finally tying the knot, since they started dating at sixteen.

Star finally arrived, and as River let her go, she faced both of her soon to be husbands, taking her hands in theirs. They all blushed, it was finally time. They would soon become one big family, that would stay together for the rest of their lives.

“I love you”, she whispered before the priest began to speak, and her answers was the smiles of two very happy grooms. This would definitely be the best day in all of their lives.

Love and acceptance would spread across the land. One human, one mewman, and one demon, love was blind and the most pure thing to every exist in all of the worlds. That would be what they were remembered for.

Long live the new royal couple, the triad of Mewni.


End file.
